


硕顺 按摩

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright





	硕顺 按摩

时间线设定在音乐剧开始排练和日巡魔鬼行程期间（硕珉哥哥辛苦了！！！）

 

音乐剧排练完赶航班飞到日本的时候已经半夜，李硕珉拖着疲惫的身体回到酒店，小心翼翼的打开门发现不知道是谁的室友还没有回来，想着还好第二天的签售行程是在下午还能多睡一会儿匆匆忙忙洗完了澡，披着浴衣出来就看到权顺荣翘着白嫩的小腿坐在他床上，圆润的脚丫晃来晃去的，低着头看着手里的一个东西认认真真的在研究着什么。

 

看到他出来，哥哥笑眯眯的抬起胳膊去搂他，被他环住腰换了个姿势半跪在床上，哥哥软软热热的身体像一块散发着香气的软蛋糕，勾的李硕珉食欲和积累已久的性欲都有点冒头，但也只是冒了点头就被他按了下去，自己疲惫不代表权顺荣这几天就闲着了，忙碌的拍摄行程结束可能还要准备新专辑的编舞肯定也很累了。算了算了，李硕珉在心里安慰自己，能抱着哥哥好好的睡一觉就很幸福了。

 

没想到权顺荣倒是主动起来，“我们硕珉最近辛苦了……”他在自己怀里抬起头来，尖尖的小下巴硌着自己的胸口，“今天去逛街的时候买了一瓶精油，要不要我给你按摩一下？”

李硕珉有点把不准权顺荣这个按摩里面到底包含了什么意思，只能走一步看一步，顺着他的意拿了两张大浴巾铺在床上然后被权顺荣轻轻一推推倒在了柔软的床上。

权顺荣隔着浴衣拍了拍他的大腿，“你翻过去呀！你见过谁家按摩按摩正面的！”哥哥扯掉自己身上系的不算结实的腰带，三下五除二把睡衣褪到一腰间然后一屁股坐了上去。

带点凉意的按摩油一点点滴到自己背上，又很快被哥哥温热的小手涂开，软软肉肉的指节抚弄着自己紧绷的肌肉，用了力气在上面按压揉捏着把疲劳一点一点驱散，攥紧的小拳头轻轻重重的砸在皮肤上也不觉得疼。李硕珉紧张的情绪也随着权顺荣认真的按摩放松下来，他侧着头用眼尾去描绘权顺荣的轮廓，本来就爱出汗的哥哥现在已经出了薄薄的一层汗，担心他着凉而调高了空调的温度让他因为用力而不自觉的鼓着的小脸也变得红扑扑的，太诱人了。李硕珉感觉身上的小手慢慢滑过自己敏感的脊背，又仿佛想故意看他的战栗一样放慢了指尖的动作轻轻的在背上婆娑。

“再给硕珉按摩一下腰喔，”权顺荣付下身来在李硕珉耳边轻声说着，手又把半褪未褪的浴袍往下扯了扯，“毕竟男人就是腰哈，我们硕珉的腰可不能有问题……”。李硕珉现在80%可以确定这个哥是在故意挑逗自己，他扶着自己的腰扭着屁股往下滑着坐到李硕珉的大腿根，还故意前后磨蹭两下，粗糙的浴衣摩擦着敏感的腿根，李硕珉已经感觉自己身前的那根东西已经不受控制的硬了起来。

 

好不容易等权顺荣磨磨唧唧的按揉完腰部，李硕珉终于忍不住哑着嗓子开了口：“哥……这两天在排练打戏，腿也痛。”

权顺荣终于顺了李硕珉的意把整个浴衣扒了下来扔到一边，他又倒了点按摩油在手上从大腿根按揉到腰，又试探性的把手往前伸顺着敏感的腰线滑到腹股沟，还没等手收回去就被放在一边蓄势待发的李硕珉的手扣住不能动弹，李硕珉把身体稍微抬起来一点，拉着权顺荣的手去摸他硬邦邦的东西，权顺荣一边气呼呼的撒娇一样打了一下他的背，一边又顺从的整个人趴在他背上，随着他的动作帮他手淫。他自己的东西也隔着薄薄的睡裤磨蹭着李硕珉，李硕珉知道，哥哥已经熟了，可以动手采摘了。

“顺荣哥……”李硕珉慢慢躬身起来，权顺荣就像只树懒一样手脚并用的趴在他背上，小小的牙齿一点一点的撕咬着他肩膀的皮肤，然后又用舌头去舔那牙印的痕迹，酥酥麻麻的。反手拍了拍哥哥的屁股示意他滑下来又把他正面搂在怀里亲，舔开想念已久的柔软唇瓣，恨不得用舌头舔舐过他口腔里的每一块软肉，哥哥的舌头毫无章法的在自己嘴里乱窜，被他轻轻叼住慢慢的安抚，权顺荣从鼻腔里发出舒服的哼唧声，拉着李硕珉的手去够被他随手在扔一边的按摩油瓶子。

“哥是不是一早买这个就想做来着？嗯？”李硕珉倒了一片按摩油在权顺荣尾椎上，又用大手涂满了他整个小屁股，见权顺荣闭着眼噘着嘴不说话凑上来就又要接着亲啪啪打了两下他的屁股，带着黏腻水声的拍打响彻在安静的房间里，权顺荣的耳朵立马就红了，他难耐的在李硕珉怀里蹭来蹭去，又讨好的低头去舔他日益明显的锁骨，“硕珉好坏……”看李硕珉并没有继续往下动的意图才不满的开口，“明明知道我是什么意思还非要我自己说出来。”

“那是因为……”李硕珉凑近他泛红的耳畔用声乐老师新教的极尽性感的嗓音低喃，那是因为哥哥不知道哥哥求我上你的时候有多么性感……“那…硕珉……现在可以……上我了吗？”权顺荣耳朵是红的，脸颊是红的，不知道是因为羞耻还是因为难耐连眼圈也是红的，整个人小小一只所在自己怀里，又软又香又甜，李硕珉心想这样送上门的完美夜宵再不吃可就真的是自己的罪过了。

李硕珉靠在床头，看着权顺荣靠在自己撑起的大腿上上上下下的吞食着自己的性器，哥哥白嫩的大腿几乎敞开到最大，身前的那个东西随着他不断地起伏晃动着，龟头顶部溢出的汁液顺着柱身缓缓的滑下来连阴毛都被打湿了一片。透过床对面的镜子可以看到哥哥漂亮的蝴蝶骨也耸动着，仿佛随时都会出现一双翅膀。权顺荣一只手勉强撑在床上支撑着自己的体重，另一只手指尖堪堪叼在嘴里想抵挡住一阵一阵快感袭来而控制不住发出的呻吟，却被李硕珉偶尔的顶胯逼得连断断续续的喘息都带着撒娇的 意味。

 

李硕珉伸手把权顺荣的手拢到自己手心，哥哥的手掌心都出了薄薄的一层汗，李硕珉一边用舌尖舔着哥哥颇有肉感的肉垫，一边搂紧在自己身上上下起伏的腰肢突然加速顶弄起来。突然被撞到敏感点让权顺荣整个人都像过了电一样颤抖起来，他紧紧扣住李硕珉的手掌，被流下来的汗水迷了眼睛眼前白茫茫的一片，只能无所适从的在李硕珉身上抓来抓去，直到另一只手也被李硕珉抓住举到脑袋顶。“哥哥给我跳good to me吧”权顺荣勉强睁开眼睛白了弟弟一眼，这都什么节骨眼了怎么还想着让自己跳舞呢？这男的怎么这么敬业？“每次看哥哥跳副歌那个动作，我都想让哥哥在我身上跳一次……”权顺荣没办法只好象征性的夹紧了他的腰稍稍抬起了资金的臀部又因为酸软失力的腿而重重落下，穴心被狠狠撞击的让他瑟缩着收紧了自己的后穴，突然搅紧的穴肉把向来能忍的李硕珉也逼出了低喘，“哥哥真的太色了……真应该让哥哥看看自己现在是什么样子。”

说着他把权顺荣从自己身上抱了下来摆成跪趴的姿势，抬起他的头让他从镜子里能够完全看到自己硕大的性器在臀缝间滑动，然后缓缓的再次插进那个已经被玩弄到殷红的紧致穴口，这次李硕珉没在轻拢慢捻抹复挑的折磨他的哥哥，一进去就次次戳刺着那敏感的软肉，快速的拍击带着皮肉碰撞和液体摩擦交织的淫乱声线之外只有两个人断断续续的低喘，权顺荣向后伸出手接着李硕珉的力量撑起上半身，被弟弟整个搂在怀里操弄，弟弟骨节修长的手指随手从两人身体中间抹了一把淫液就去摸他上面和下面，三处敏感的地方都被李硕珉掌控的权顺荣只能张着嘴喘着粗气一句话也说不出。最后的冲刺弟弟低头舔舐着哥哥因为长时间张着嘴而干涸的嘴唇，狠狠抽插了几下抽出来射在了权顺荣臀瓣上，手上也不知何时就黏腻一片，哥哥不知在什么时候就已经在自己的撸动下射了自己一手。

两个人浑身黏腻着倒在一片狼藉的床铺上，近日的劳累都随着这场酣畅淋漓的性爱烟消云散了。


End file.
